russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DYPC-FM
DYPC (88.7 FM) is a community news/talk and Contemporary MOR radio station that broadcast in the Sixth District of Cebu and neighbouring Central Visayas provinces. The station is owned and managed by Mandaue Broadcasting Center under the Mandaue City College (MCC), an unrecognized and unaccredited private higher education institution which owned by Dr. Paulus Mariea L. Cañete; DYPC is an affiliate member of the Visayas-Mindanao Confederation of Trade Unions (Vimcontu Broadcasting Corporation), based in Cebu City, Philippines. The station's studio and transmitter tower are located at the Mandaue City College - Main Campus, H. Abellana St., Basak, Mandaue City, Cebu. DYPC serves as the first and only radio station licensed in Mandaue City which signed on the air on June 16, 2013. Broadcasting with the power of 5,000 watts FM Stereo, the signal reached the whole of Mandaue City, Consolacion and Cordova, and even in some areas of Cebu City, Lapu-lapu City, Talisay City, the entire province of Cebu, Bohol (except in Tagbilaran City due to a new radio station called 88.7 Big Radio Tagbilaran), Negros Oriental and some parts of Leyte. It offers public service programs like news and public affairs, commentary or opinion talk shows as well as music and entertainment presentation (akin to that of such programming fare for AM radio). DYPC operates on a regular daily schedule from 4:30 AM to 11:00 PM. It also broadcasts 24 hours a day during Holy Week, especially on Valentines, Ash Wednesday, Araw ng Kagitingan (Day of Valor), Independence, Labor, National Heroes, Halloween, Bonafacio, Christmas, Rizal and New Year's Day annually. DYPC History 2013-2015: Campus station DYPC was started its broadcast on June 16, 2013 at Mandaue City College is a college establishment owned by Paulus M. Cañete, which was then broadcasting on 91.8 MHz with a power of 30 watts. It was known as Cebu's very first campus-based broadcast station when our intention is to broadcast information that educates the public, especially young people and students from around the world aside from music and news at that time. Recently, the station ended its broadcast as Campus Radio station and went off-air in late-2014.2 2015-present: Commercial station On February 3, 2015, DYPC resumes its broadcast on 91.9 MHz with a brand new power of 1,000 watts as the part of the Sixth District of Cebu joined with the municipalities of Consolacion and Cordova, especially in some parts of Cebu City, Lapu-Lapu City, Talisay City, the entire provinces of Cebu, Iloilo and the rest of Mindanao area, this time as an owned and managed by Mandaue Broadcasting Center (MBC). The station changed its format to news & public service competition from other AM radio stations in Metro Cebu and as well as music for the rest of the time. At that time, DYPC 91.9 was carries the tagline as "Way Unay!". On August 26, 2015, however, it was closed down by the National Telecommunications Commission (NTC) for allegedly operating without authority, permit or license that it was a pirate radio station. On August 28, 2015, dyPC-FM resumed its broadcast operation despite the government agency's instruction to stop its operation.3 On September 19, 2017, DYPC transferred to 88.7 MHz after 2 years of broadcasting at 91.9 MHz and several weeks at 87.9 MHz on a temporary broadcast with the renewed its radio permit license from the National Telecommunications Commission. It became an affiliate member of Vimcontu Broadcasting Corporation that owns radio station DYLA-AM in Cebu City which helped renewed the franchise of this station from its owner, Mandaue Broadcasting Center to bring the station went back on the air. In December 2017, DYPC upgraded its transmitting power to 5,000 watts that signals can reached the whole parts of Central Visayas. News and Music operation As of October 2018, DYPC provides 15 and a half-hours of news and public affairs, commentary and public service programs every Weekdays. Music programmings are also provides 3 hours of non-stop disco hits through Pasingot ta Bai with DJ Johnroy every Weeknights (before sign-off) and also on Weekends depending on the time slots. Current news staff * Romy Limpangog (Station Manager) * Dr. Paulus Cañete (General Manager, MBC) Notable current personnel * Dr. Ondo Mantilla * Boy Luego * Elmer Repalda * Boy Patalinghug * Jojo Pepito * George "King" Suazo * Amado Manatad * Rey Cortes (formerly from DYRB Radyo Asenso Cebu and DYCM, also worked with DYKC Kusog Cebu and DYRC Aksyon Radyo Cebu) * Jovelito Jayme (formerly from DYKC) * Micmic Bustamante (formerly from DYKC) * Dexter Oballa * Freddie Inot * DJ Johnroy References #'^' DYPC FM 88.7 Station ID #'^' Campus-based radio makes waves #'^' NTC 7 shuts down FM station DYPC Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines Category:Adult contemporary radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations established in 2013 Category:2013 establishments in the Philippines